


Family

by tsukinoyoukai



Series: Eruri of the month [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, eruri - Fandom
Genre: Canon Universe, Entry for eruri of the month from Tumblr, M/M, and it's not in a loving way, canonverse, levi called Erwin "daddy" in front of the troops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinoyoukai/pseuds/tsukinoyoukai
Summary: Entry for eruri_of_the_month, new event every month for eruri shippers :)Prompt was "daddy is here".Can find it, here: https://eruri-of-the-month.tumblr.com/post/159872495064/eruri-of-the-month-i-cant-wait-any-longer





	Family

That certain day training was being hard, really hard, not even their training with Shadis, the terror of their younger days, were that ridiculously hard. Their sin? asking captain Levi for some advice. They never thought captain Levi will be in the mood of taking their training so serious and for so many hours. 

“We’ll call it a day”. he said before the recruits and some older soldiers (who got interested and joined them) sat or laid on the land thanks to their exhaustion. Levi listened a carriage, it stopped in the middle of the training field. The older soldiers stood up quickly, rockies observed them without understanding. Soon they saw their commander descended from the carriage and walk towards captain Levi; they stood up as soon as possible and saluted, just as the rest of the soldiers. 

His eyes on Levi “Special training I assume”.

“They ask for it. Didn’t thought you will be back this soon. Look guys, daddy is here, say something”.

“Good afternoon, commander!” the soldiers said. Recruits confused, did captain Levi had said ‘daddy’? some older soldiers kept their face serious, knowing well why captain would say something like that. 

“Good afternoon everyone”, his eyes sparkling, “Doesn’t that makes you mommy, captain Levi?“ the shorter man frowned, displeased.

A recruit laugh.  
A recruit fell. Eren observed Connie in the floor, he hadn’t even seen what had happened. Older soldiers with indifferent faces, the poor recruits will learn soon how to recognized when their captain was upset about something.

“Refrain yourself of such violence”. Commander Erwin said with authority. 

“This is discipline”. they observed each other.

“Come, I need a report. Now”.

“Got it”. Levi turned back to the soldiers “At ease”. then, they both started walking towards the carriage. Once inside Levi glared at Erwin “Called me mommy, bastard”.

“You couldn’t come with me, I apologized, it was an urgent call from Sir Rouland. Couldn’t afford to bring you with me”. 

“He called you? or his damn wife?”

“Both of them, they provided us with a generous amount of funds”. 

“Sure they did”. Erwin smiled softly. “Don’t give me that shit, I know you, you and your slutty way of talking so they feel their are doing the job and that damn and clingy old woman is…” 

“They have supported us even before commander Shadis, what you said it’s just... a new circunstance”. 

Levi looked at him for a while, then he released some air softly, “…So, did your work paid off and you will bring enough food and horses for your children?” Erwin went over Levi’s side and sat beside him.

Erwin smiled before lifting Levi’s face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Sure, daddy did a good job”. Levi felt the corner of his own lips move up, against his will.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an small entry but I think it's cute. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I keep working on the chapter for "Asking Levi out". Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as tsukinoyoukai
> 
> Smile guys :)


End file.
